


Healing

by dmichelle312



Series: The Last of the Ancient Ones [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Adoption, Alchemy, Bakery, Campfires, Camping, Churches & Cathedrals, Ciela is the Kami of Time, Crying, Deities, Depression, Family, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Forests, Grocery Shopping, Haircuts, Healing, Herbalism, Herbology, Hymns, LLF Comment Project, Link is reunited with Navi, Magic-Users, Men Crying, Mentions of Past Torture, Mentions of past genocide and murder, Minor Injuries, Navi is Ciela is the Goddess of Time, Orphans, Other, Parenthood, Past Violence, Post-Majora's Mask, Potions, Prayer, References to Phantom Hourglass, Restaurants, See the comment section for explanations related to my headcanon, Siblings, Sort Of, Spice shop, Tailoring, Tea, Temple, The Happy Mask Salesman is a dad to Link, The Happy Mask Salesman is a dad to Shaw, The Happy Mask Salesman's name is Masao here, The Skull Kid's name is Akio here, Tucking kids into bed, Worship, banquet, friends - Freeform, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Link is fed up with being Zelda's lapdog and fed up with the lies he's been fed by the Hylian royal family so he decide to leave for Termina. He feels betrayed and feels like most of his life was a lie. Thankfully, the Happy Mask Salesman, Tatl, Tael and Shaw are there to comfort him. The HMS is fatherly and a dad to Link. The HMS and Link understand each other on a level that no one else understand them and what they have been through. They talk about the horrors they have seen and suffered. They eventually find healing and peace.I'm better at writing stories than summaries.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts), [SwoodMaxProductions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/gifts), [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts).

> I'm gifting this fanfic to Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune) who is encouraging and supporting me in my writings. Thanks, Erin. I'm also gifting this fanfic to SwoodMaxProductions whose fanfics ("Shadow of the Tower" and "Scars, curses and a cup of tea") inspired me to write my own version of the HMS' story (our headcanon(s) are far more canon than we originally thought too). Thanks for the inspiration and the support, Max.
> 
> If you read the series' index page, you'll find a description for my Legend of Zelda fanfic series and more informations (links) on some things I mentioned in my Legend of Zelda fanfic series (objects, origins of names, etc). Stay tuned for the third and final part, for it will be a series in three parts (three one-shots).
> 
> You should read this before you get started on reading my Legend of Zelda fanfic series (canon evidence that the HMS is the last of the Ancient Ones and canon evidence that Igos du Ikana was an Ancient one too):
> 
> https://zeldauniverse.net/forums/Thread/205366-The-last-Ancient-One/?postID=6404678#post6404678
> 
> https://zeldauniverse.net/forums/Thread/205945-Evidence-that-Igos-du-Ikana-was-an-Ancient-One/?postID=6447547#post6447547
> 
> Watch this video before you get started on reading "Part 2 of The last of the Ancient Ones: Healing", it will help you understand what's going on in my fanfic (and in my series as a whole):
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SH7PgjnGWaw
> 
> There's no character death, but there's a lot of feels so grab a box of tissues. You're gonna need one when you read this, I know I needed one when I wrote it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters except for the original characters (like Shaw, Kaliska, Kieran, Yaza, Mili, Nayeli, Kiana and Kaden).

Link who was now twelve was in Hyrule Castle and he was looking for something. He wasn't there to see Zelda. In fact, he wanted to make sure that Zelda didn't know he was there. He was sneaking up past the guards and he was being extra careful not to get caught. He knew that the Hylian royal family was hiding something from him and he was determined to find out what it was. He searched a few rooms and didn't find what he was looking for. Then he heard the sounds of boiling water, a knife cutting vegetables, herbs being chopped, spices being grated, and meat being sizzled. He was near the kitchens. His stomach growled. Being very careful not to get caught, he sneaked around the cooks and snatched a piece of herb-bread, a piece of cheese and a piece of ham. He found a hiding spot and ate. Then he continued to search the other rooms. One of the rooms had a desk and he searched every drawer until he found a notebook and as he read it, his eyes widened, a feeling of horror and betrayal rising in his chest. He stuffed the notebook into his bag and prepared to leave. As he was about to climb down the last flight of stairs, he came face to face with Zelda. He tripped and the notebook flew out of the bag. Panicked, he snatched the notebook and stuffed it back into his bag.

"Link, give me that and forget you ever saw it", Zelda said coldly.

"No way, never", Link replied angrily.

"How dare you defy me? I am your ruler! Bow down to me and do as I say!", said the eleven-year-old princess.

"I'm done being your lapdog, Zelda. Also, you wanted to control the Sacred Realm and you made a big mess. You're the reason we all suffered for seven years. I remember everything that happened and I pieced it all together. And of course, you didn't even care about the consequences your decisions would have on the inhabitants of the alternate timeline you created. Not to mention that I was forced to battle and defeat that man to clean up your mess. I was a child in an adult's body but I remember everything that happened in that alternate timeline. And now, I find out that you and your family knew about this curse, the curse on the bearers of the triforce, uttered by that demon Demise millennia ago. And you didn't say anything. That Gerudo man was a victim of that curse too and a victim of your silence. You didn't give a damn about that, about him. All you could think of was getting your hands on the freaking triforce. You had me kill him instead of telling me about the curse so I could break it and do something about it. So I could set him free, set all of us free.

And what about the torture chambers your ancestors and their loyal Sheikah servants created. Yes I know about the Shadow Temple torture chamber in Kakariko Graveyard and I bet it's only one of many such torture chambers where your family and their Sheikah lapdogs tortured and slaughtered people. "Here is gathered Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hatred". How long have you known about the curse, Zelda? How long have you been manipulating me in an attempt to control the Sacred Realm? Is that why you had that Gerudo man executed in this timeline BEFORE he could be found guilty of a crime he hadn't even committed yet, so you could get his piece of the triforce? How long have you been so obsessed with that "divine" relic that you would sacrifice me, the Sacred Realm and the entire world to have it? It seems that you are indeed under that curse, and it seems that at times you are so blind that you can't even see it. No, please, don't say anything. Nothing you could say is going to make this any better. I decided that I'm going to leave this kingdom for a while, I don't want to be here anymore, not now anyway. So I'm leaving. Maybe I'll go to one of our sister countries, like Labrynna or Holodrum, or better yet, I'd jump at the opportunity to go back to that alternate dimension called Termina", Link replied angrily.

His eyes reflected his anger, sadness and disappointment. He felt hurt and betrayed.

"Goodbye, Zelda", he added coldly.

She tried to follow him as he walked away, but Link sprinted away. He ignored her yelling and ran to the castle doors, sneaking past the guards and fleeing the castle.

* * *

Link hid in the bushes, hoping neither Zelda nor the guards would come after him. He heard footsteps. As he was about to unsheat his sword, someone cautiously spread the bushes apart to see what was making the rustling sounds. Link ended up face to face with the Happy Mask Salesman.

"Link!", Masao exclaimed.

Masao closed his hand on the flames, extinguishing the spell he had prepared in case he had to defend himself.

"Masao!", Link exclaimed.

"Link, what are you doing in there?", Masao asked.

The Happy Mask Salesman heard a feminine voice yelling, "Link, come here this minute! It's an order!"

"Does that answer your question?", Link bitterly said to Masao.

He knew that Zelda was frantically searching for him and he heard her shout, "You can't leave, Link!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me!", Link whispered.

Masao's heart broke at seeing the pain and betrayal in Link's eyes. The Happy Mask Salesman looked in the direction of the princess and the castle, shook his head and muttered, "Idiots, now look what you've done. Didn't you cause enough damage already?"

He turned to Link and gently squeezed the boy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. It had been three years since the events of Majora threatening the entire world of Termina and they had seen each other only once since then, about six months ago, but their friendship was still strong and solid as ever, even though they hadn't seen much of each other since Link saved Termina and returned to Hyrule.

Link looked at the Happy Mask Salesman, tears running down his face.

"I wish I had never left Termina", the boy said in a broken voice.

Link wiped his tears to no avail. The damn broke and the tears kept flowing.

"I mean I didn't fully feel at home there, at least not until the last cycle, but that's probably 'cause I was locked in a three day cycle that repeated until I defeated that demon and got the mask back and the people I met would have no memories of me every time another cycle began, except for the last cycle which allowed me to make some permanent friends that I have a strong friendship with no matter the distance or time that separates me from them. But I've always felt more at home in Termina than in Hyrule", Link added.

The Happy Mask Salesman gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You want to go back to Termina? Whatever you choose to do, Link, you have my support", Masao said.

Link was glad that someone let him make his own choices and supported him in his choices.

"Yes. Yes, I want to go back to Termina, please", Link replied.

The Happy Mask Salesman gave him a kind smile.

"Then you shall, Link. Looks like the princess has given up and is now gone. Maybe she went back to the castle. Follow me and we will go back to Termina soon", Masao told the boy.

"Wait!", Link said.

The Happy Mask Salesman turned and looked at the boy.

"Yes, Link?", Masao said.

"Shouldn't we drop by my house so I can pick up two or three things before we leave?", Link asked.

"Yes, that's a good idea", Masao replied.

"I live in Castle Town now", Link said.

"Really? That's where my shop, my business is but you already know that. I have a couple of people take care of it while I'm away", Masao replied.

"I live in Castle Town because I couldn't stay in Kokiri Forest. Not after...", Link started.

The Happy Mask Salesman gave him a knowing look.

"Because they couldn't understand", Masao said.

Link not trusting his voice for a moment simply nodded.

"They have no idea what I've been through during that seven years in Hyrule let alone my quest to save Termina. And I can't explain it to them. I struggled for a while and hesitated to leave. I'm glad that the Kokiri raised me and provided for me, but I had to leave. I think they know why I left and I think they know I've gone through stuff that they can't even begin to imagine. But Saria and I, we still write to each other", Link replied.

Link looked around and gestured for Masao to follow him.

"This is my house, my humble house", Link said.

They got inside.

"I'm gonna have to write a letter and give it to the postman before we leave", Link muttered.

"For your Kokiri friend, Saria", Masao said.

"Yes, I think she deserve to know that I'm leaving and that I have to tell her", Link replied.

Masao nodded.

"Take a seat. Make yourself comfortable. Here, have some herbal tea while I get two or three things and write my letter", Link said.

"Thank you, Link. Take your time, I'm not in a hurry. There's only one thing I have to do before we leave but it can wait a little", Masao told the boy.

Link nodded, left the room and came back with a slightly bigger bag. His bag contained a minimum of clothes, a small box of his favorite herbal tea, the notebook he stole from the castle and a fairy ocarina that Saria gave him. Apart from that, he would just bring his sword, his shield, his bow and quiver of arrows, as well as a leather pouch containing some rupees and a small vial of healing red potion. Masao relaxed, drank his tea and listened to the soothing sound of the quill scratching on the parchment as Link wrote his letter. Then Masao waited inside as Link went out and gave his letter to the postman and told the postman to deliver the letter to Saria personally and no one else.

* * *

Link came back and took his bag.

"I'm ready to leave now", Link said.

The Happy Mask Salesman nodded.

"I can bring Epona?", Link asked.

"Of course you can. I wouldn't dream of separating the two of you, especially not after everything you've been through together", Masao replied.

Masao paused, turned around and looked at the boy.

"Link, is there anything you want to talk about?", Masao asked.

"Not now, Masao. I'll tell you once we are in Termina, but right now I have to keep it together. Okay? Please", Link replied.

"As you wish, Link. You can tell me later, and I'll listen", Masao said.

"I know and it's really appreciated. Thank you", Link replied with a thankful smile.

"You're welcome. Now let's go get your horse and then we'll visit a friend of mine before we leave. I have some questions to ask her", Masao said.

Link followed Masao.

"I think your horse will be happy on my island, Link", Masao said.

"Your island?", Link asked.

"Yes, I live on an island in Termina. By the way, Termina is where I was born, in case your were wondering where I'm from. I live on that island, in a lighthouse which I consider my home and a sanctuary. You can live there with Shaw and I, at least until you find a house should you choose to live elsewhere", Masao said.

"Who's Shaw?", Link asked.

"Shaw is like a son to me. I found him in Hyrule after his parents were killed, Hyrule is where he's from. He helps me rescue injured and sick children and care for them until we can reunite them with their parents or find them a home and parents if they're orphans. Shaw is sixteen now and he's a Wizzrobe magician. He lives with me in the lighthouse in Termina. I'm the closest thing he has to a father since he lost his parents three years ago", Masao explained.

"Wait. A Wizzrobe magician? But they're evil", Link said.

"Not all of them are like that. Most of them are not", said Masao indignant.

"Also, that friend of mine we're going to visit before we leave for Termina is a Poe. And Shaw has a Chuchu friend", Masao added.

"But Poes are ghost-like spirits who hold hatred towards the world. They are spirits of concentrated hatred and they hate the world. So how can a Poe be good?", Link said.

"Oh, come on, Link. Don't tell me you believe that ridiculous myth", Masao replied.

"It's what I heard people say, I don't know if it's true or not", Link said.

"It's not. Some of them are quite nice. Like my friend, Mili", Masao replied.

"Hey!", someone shouted behind them.

They turned around and saw a creature that looked like a cross between a lion and a centaur, it was a Lynel.

"It's you Masao? How have you been?", asked the Lynel, waving and smiling.

"I'm doing good, Cohaven. You?", Masao said.

"I'm doing fine. I can see you're busy, my friend, so I'll just leave you to whatever you're doing. Take care and see you again", the Lynel said cheerfully.

"Same to you, Cohaven", Masao replied.

Link's eyes widened.

"A Wizzrobe magician, a Poe, a Chuchu and now a Lynel. I don't... I don't understand. I'm... I'm confused", Link said.

"Of course you are. Good thing you're distancing yourself from the Hylian royal family, because you have some biases that you really need to get rid of", Masao replied.

"Masao, I'm aware that I still have a lot to learn and despite everything I've experienced and been through, I'm only thirteen. Well, I will turn thirteen next week. But I'm always willing to learn. You'll help a little, will you?", Link said.

The Happy Mask Salesman gave him a kind smile.

"I will", Masao said.

Link returned his smile.

"We're there now", Masao said.

Masao took a few steps and looked around.

"Mili! I'm here!", Masao shouted.

The Poe appeared and smiled at the Happy Mask Salesman.

"Masao! Here you are. Are you doing well?", she said.

"I'm doing as well as one can do in that situation. It's not easy, but I'll manage. I'll be fine, Mili", Masao replied.

"Of course you will. These ancient bones of yours have been around for a while and they'll be around for a long, long time. When life knocks you down you bounce back from the problems and rise above obstacles. These ancient teeth of yours won't be knocked out so easily", Mili said.

One corner of Masao's mouth twitched. Then the other corner twitched. And he bursted into a fit of laughter. Mili laughed with him. Link had just met Mili and didn't know her but he was glad that she could make Masao laugh and he liked her for that. Link had always known that some terrible things had happened in Masao's past and that he had suffered a lot, because despite his smile, there was sadness in Masao's eyes, especially when he thought others couldn't see him. Link too had gone through a lot of terrible things and had suffered a lot. No wonder they were good friends and kindred spirits. They understood each other on a level that no one else understand them and what they have been through. Also, Masao was like a mentor to Link and the closest thing he had to a father. Link was also thankful that Masao was taking him to Termina. He promised himself that he would make Masao laugh more often and help Masao in any way he could.

The female Poe turned to him.

"And who might that be?", she asked.

Link dropped his gaze, fidgetting nervously.

"I'm Link, ma'am. Masao is a friend of mine", Link replied.

Mili laughed.

"Did you hear that, Masao? He called me ma'am. No one has called me ma'am in a long time. He's nice. I like him", the Poe said.

She turned to the boy.

"It's nice to meet you, Link", she said.

She moved a bit toward Masao.

"Now then, you have questions, don't you, Masao?", she asked.

Masao nodded.

"Then ask away", she said.

Masao asked his questions. Later he would report back to Shaw and the pair of fairies. Then they said goodbye to Mili and prepared to leave for Termina.

* * *

When they came out of the portal, they were inside the Clock Tower in Clock Town. Link looked around and listened to the sound of the water wheel. Then he followed the Happy Mask Salesman out of the Clock Tower and paused to look at his surroundings. People were chatting, laughing, working, buying stuff at the market. Link's eyes widened in wonder as he took it all in and Masao smiled. Making Link rediscover his home dimension filled Masao with joy. It had been three years since Link's first adventure in Termina, but Masao was confident that Link remembered enough and would soon be familiar with his surroundings again.

"Hey! Masao? Link?", someone shouted behind them.

They turned around. There was a boy wearing blue clothes and a red bandanna.

"It is you!", exclaimed the boy.

"Jim? Is that you?", Link said.

"Yup, it's me. You've grown since I last saw you", Jim replied.

"So have you. I'm nearly thirteen and you're nearly eleven. How have you been?", Link said.

"I'm doing fine. You?", Jim asked.

"Same", Link replied.

"My fellow Bomber friends and I still help people and we try to make them happy, but we're not on the street anymore. Masao and Shaw found homes and parents for us and we've been adopted. Our adoptive parents are proud of us, they let us gather and help people and our Bomber notebooks are full of happiness seals", Jim said.

Link and Jim laughed and bumped fists. They were good friends and they were happy to see each other again.

"For this I thank you again, Masao, for everything you have done for me and my fellow Bomber friends. What you did for us made me all the more convinced that I should strive to alleviate people's suffering across the world and fill the world with happiness", Jim said.

"You're most welcome, Jim. Are you going to tell Link who your adoptive parents are?", Masao asked the boy with a smile.

"Yes! Link, I was adopted by Kafei and Anju. I know you reunited them and I'm thankful for that", Jim said.

Link looked at Masao, his eyes shining with joy and pride.

"I too am thankful for what you have done for them", Link said.

The Happy Mask Salesman returned his smile.

"It was my pleasure. You know how much I love bringing happiness to other people's lives and filling people's hearts with joy. To me nothing can compare to that", Masao replied.

Link nodded.

"I know what you mean. After all as you said, I managed to make quite a number of people happy in Termina and it truly was a good happiness", Link said.

Masao and Link shared an accomplice smile because after all they proved to be an excellent team and they understood each other better than anyone else ever could.

"Link, why don't you drop by the Stock Pot Inn on your next visit to Clock Town? My mom and dad would be happy to see you again and so would I", Jim said.

"I will, you have my word", Link replied.

Jim nodded.

"Masao, Link, it was good seeing you again! I have to go, I promised mom and dad I'd be home for dinner. Until next time!", Jim said.

The Bomber boy left.

"Masao, before we leave for your island, can I spend some time in the astral observatory? I've been wanting to revisit that place. You don't mind do you?", Link asked.

"Of course I don't mind. Not at all. How about you meet me outside of Clock Town, the southern exit, in say thirty minutes?", Masao replied.

The boy nodded.

"Thank you. Would you, uh, keep an eye on Epona for me, just for a little while, until I get back?", Link asked.

"No problem, Link. You don't have to worry about that, I'll keep her safe until you get back. Go, relax, and enjoy your time in the astral observatory", Masao said with a kind smile.

Link left and went to the entrance to the Bombers' hideout.

"Passw... Link! Is that you?", said the Bomber guard.

"It's me, Jeff. It's good to see you again. I'm going to the astral observatory and I have to leave Clock Town in about half an hour because some of my friends are expecting me, but on my next visit to Clock Town, I'll spend more time with you Bombers, and I'll visit Kafei and Anju", Link said.

"Are you here, in Termina, to stay this time?", Jeff asked.

"I hope so", Link replied, still feeling sad and betrayed by a royal family who lied to him, people in Hyrule who forgot him despite the fact that he risked his life and neck for them, and feeling like no one in Hyrule could understand what he's been through over the course of like seven years and another three years and a half.

"Say, Jeff, I want to ask you a question before I go to the astral observatory. Does Professor Shikashi still go to the astral observatory?", Link asked.

"I'm sorry, Link, but Professor Shikashi passed away last year. We all mourned him, he was a good man and a brilliant scientist and astronomer", Jeff replied.

Link gave him a sad smile.

"Oh, I see. And he was getting quite old. I'm sorry for the people's loss. Thank you for telling me, Jeff. Until next time", Link said.

"You don't have your password?", Jeff asked.

"It's been three years, Jeff", Link said.

"Here's your Bomber notebook, your password is in there, I give you your notebook back now that you're back in Termina. You may pass this time. Take care and see you again", Jeff said.

Link waved him goodbye and went to the astral observatory.

Link was always fascinated with Termina's advanced technology. Before he came to Termina, he had never seen a telescope like the one found in the astral observatory, hydraulic technology like the one found in the Great Bay Temple, a rocket like the one he had seen in a drawing on the wall of the bomb shop or even a bank like the one he had seen in Clock Town. Link observed the sky, the stars and the planets with the telescope. He found a pile of blank notebooks lying around and a pen, so he scribbled notes about his observations. Then he stuffed the notebook in his bag. Link didn't know much about the Goddess of Time and he hadn't had time to ask questions about her when he was busy trying to save the world, though he knew she was worshipped by a lot of people in Termina, and nevertheless he said a prayer to her for Professor Shikashi. He took one last look at the observatory and Professor Shikashi's Moon's Tear kept in a glassed case on a stand. Then he left and went to see Masao.

* * *

When Link joined Masao in Termina Field, the Happy Mask Salesman was petting Epona.

"Ah, you're here, Link. Did you enjoy your time in the astral observatory? Did you learn something? Did you... What's wrong?", Masao said.

"Professor Shikashi passed away last year", Link said.

"Oh, the scientist and astronomer. Yes, I've heard about it. I'm sorry, Link. You two were friends?" , Masao said.

"Not really. I only talked to him once or twice the first time I was in Termina. But he was obviously a good man and a lot of people mourned him, including the Bombers and quite a few people in Clock Town. He once told me, "I always say that it is important to develop your interests while you are young! You can use this telescope to look around town. If you're interested, give it a try." I observed the sky, the stars and the planets with the telescope and I scribbled notes about my observations in that notebook", Link replied, showing his notebook to Masao.

"That's good, Link, that you learned something about the solar system and kept notes. As for Professor Shikashi, his legacy will live on in every person who practice kindness and nurture scientific curiosity in themselves and others. That's a comforting thought, isn't?", Masao replied.

Link nodded.

"Good. I'm going to teleport us. Hold Epona by the bridle in one hand and hold my hand with the other. And whatever happens, don't let go. If you got lost, I could easily track you with my magic and find you, but let's avoid wasting our time", Masao added.

"Understood", Link said.

He held unto Epona and Masao and the next moment he was on Masao's island looking at a lighthouse, listening to the sounds of the waves, the crickets and the birds.

The Happy Mask Salesman turned to Link.

"Welcome to my home, Link. Your new home. You're welcome to stay as long as you want", Masao said with a kind smile.

Link found himself unable to speak, so strong was his emotion. He had a new home and he wasn't alone anymore.

"Thank you", he simply said.

"You're welcome, Link. Now how about we get inside and join the others?", Masao said.

"Others? Isn't it just you and Shaw?", Link asked.

"We might have some visitors. Maybe some of our friends are visiting as we speak. Only one way to find out", Masao replied.

They got inside where they were welcomed by Shaw, Tatl and Tael.

"Link! You're back!", exclaimed Tatl, as she happily flew around him.

"Welcome back to Termina, Link!", Tael exclaimed, as he greeted the boy with a smile.

"It's good to see you two again. Is Akio with you?", Link said.

"No. We haven't seen much of him since he left Termina with you. Masao said that Akio spend most of his time in Hyrule. Though he does sometimes drop in for a visit, and who knows, maybe you'll see him soon", Tatl replied.

Masao smiled, he was happy to see Link reunited with his friends. 

Link turned to the Wizzrobe magician.

"You are Shaw, I presume?", Link asked.

"Yes, I am. He told you about me?", Shaw said.

Yes, he said you're a good person", Link replied.

"And he told me that you saved Termina and that we owe you our lives", Shaw said.

"I'm glad I was able to save this beautiful world and its wonderful people", Link replied.

"How about we all sit down and have some tea?", Masao said.

After two hours of chatting about any and every thing they were ready to go to bed.

"Masao, the story Tatl just told us remind me of Kiana and Kaden. When we had them adopted, they were so happy to have a mom and a dad that they hugged us and said that we had made friends for life and that they will visit us when they're older", Shaw said.

"Everyone gets a mom, a dad or some kind of family, except for me", said Link, his eyes filled with sadness, before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

"That's where you're wrong, Link. You have a father and a brother if you want one", Masao said.

"But when? Who?", Link asked.

"Right this minute. And they are right in front of you", the Happy Mask Salesman said.

Masao and Shaw smiled at him. Overwhelmed with emotion, Link bursted into tears.

"Link has been through a lot and he's probably tired too. Let's put him to bed and let's get some sleep ourselves", Masao told them.

The Happy Mask Salesman made his way to Link, swept the boy into his arms and carried him off to the room he had assigned to the boy. Link was clinging to Masao, sobbing into his shirt, shedding tears of relief and gratitude. Masao put him to bed and covered him with the blankets while Shaw removed his boots and left them nearby so Link wouldn't have to search for them. The blankets and pillow cases were purple and soft.

"Are you okay, Link?", Masao asked.

Link nodded.

"I'm sorry", the boy said.

"Don't be. Crying is nothing to be ashamed of. It's all part of the healing process, Link. All three of us are in need of healing. I think it would be a good thing to work on that in the next few weeks", Masao replied softly.

"Tatl and I would like to invite all three of you to our forest, to spend time with us and the other fairies. My people would welcome you with open arms. And of course, we would give you all the time and privacy you need to discuss and resolve some issues and rest. You are invited to a fairy banquet. You will be served by people of your own size that we pay with rupees and be given enough food to sustain yourselves. And you'll have a vacation there, to heal and rest. I think all three of you deserve it", Tatl said.

They gladly accepted the invitation.

"Now, let's get some sleep", said Tatl.

Her brother, Tael, followed her.

"Goodnight, Link", Masao said with a kind smile.

"Sleep well", Shaw added.

They left the room and closed the door behind them.

Link fell asleep to the sound of Masao playing the Song of Healing on his piano two or three rooms away.

* * *

Link woke up an hour later unable to sleep. He was contemplating getting up and drinking a glass of water, when he heard a familiar voice in his mind.

_"Link... Link..."_

His eyes widened.

"Masao?!", he exclaimed.

_"Shhh, the others are asleep! You don't need to talk, just think the words and I'll "hear" you that way too"_, Masao replied.

_"Since when are you a telepath?"_, Link asked.

_"Always have been. The only people who know are you and Shaw and it must stay that way. Okay, Link?"_, Masao said.

_"Right"_, Link replied.

_"You can't sleep?"_, Masao said.

_"Not really"_, Link replied.

_"Why don't you join me? I'm outside. I made a campfire. We can have a little chat and drink a cup of herbal tea. I used to do that with Shaw when one of us had nightmares, we still do that once in a while"_, Masao said.

_"I'm coming"_, Link replied.

Link put his boots on and silently joined Masao outside. He sat near Masao in front of the campfire. Masao gave him a cup of herbal tea. Link thanked him. For a moment, they didn't say anything, they just took a sip and listened to the sound of the crackling fire.

"Link, will you tell me what happened?", Masao asked.

"Masao, will you tell me what happened? I mean, I never asked before let alone pushed and I don't mean to pry, but I thought that maybe someday you would trust me enough to tell me, especially after I took all these risks to save your home dimension", Link said.

"I, uh, asked first? And I promise I will tell you soon", Masao replied.

"Fine. I know that you're a man of your word and that you keep your promises", Link said.

After a few more minutes of staring at the campfire and listening to the crickets' songs, he started telling Masao what happened.

"The Hylian royal family lied to me and deceived me. They tried to use me as a puppet against that Gerudo man, Ganondorf, but they hid important informations from me. About the horrible curse he lived under, and of course, they neglected to tell me that all three bearers of the triforce are under this curse. Also, Zelda tried to control the Sacred Realm and was ready to sacrifice me, Ganondorf, his people and even the entire world for the triforce and she was too blind to see that she too was under that curse. All this because one of my long dead ancestors, an idiot ancestor of mine, let some freaking idiot Goddess drag him into her conflicts with a demon when he should have told her that the Gods should solve their own conflicts instead of dragging mortals into their conflicts and wars, not giving a damn about how many mortals get killed or damaged in the crossfire. Some Goddess she is. I'd rather die than serve Hylia, let alone the three Goddesses she blindly obey, and Hylia's obedient puppet, Zelda, who's one of her descendants, and being under a curse, Zelda does not realize that she too is being used. If we were to break that curse all three bearers of the triforce live under, we would have to take on Din, Nayru and Farore themselves, and probably Hylia. And maybe one day, I will break that curse, but not until I'm an adult and until then, I just want to focus on my life in Termina, in my new home with my new family and my healing journey, as well as helping you and Shaw rescue some children and finding them homes", Link said.

Masao nodded. Link showed him the notebook he took from the castle. Masao took the lantern and read some of it.

"Ah, yes, the demon Demise. I knew it. Of course", Masao said.

"You've heard of him?", Link asked.

Masao's eyes filled with sadness.

"Heard of him? No, it's worse. I've seen him. That demon was responsible for the mass genocide of my people, we all paid for the stupid decisions of a few leaders. Like I said, I will tell you the whole story soon and I keep my promises. But I'm not going to tell you now. I need some time to prepare. And you need time to rest, son", Masao replied.

Link didn't insist and simply nodded.

"We should try to get some sleep, now", Masao added as he put the fire out with his magic.

Link followed him inside. They went their separate ways and went to their bedrooms. A moment later, they were asleep.

* * *

Link heard someone knocking on the door.

"Yeah, come in", Link shouted in a sleepy voice.

Masao came in and smiled at the boy.

"You're awake, Link? How about joining us for breakfast? I'm making pancakes. There's butter, honey and maple syrup. We're out of cinnamon, but we'll buy some later. There's orange juice for you and Shaw and coffee for me", Masao said.

Once again, Link found himself unable to speak, so strong was his emotion and simply thanked Masao. He headn't had a place he could call home or a family to return to in quite a long time. Let alone someone to have breakfast with, except for Saria when he was little.

"I'm coming", Link said.

"Good morning, Link", said Shaw.

"Good morning, Shaw", Link replied.

The Happy Mask Salesman was making pancakes. Shaw was cooking some bacon and cutting some cheese, then he made some coffee for Masao. Link watched the dishes magically flying across the room and gently landing on the table and some bacon and diced fruit magically appearing next to his pancakes followed by a glass of orange juice next to his plate. They ate and chatted merrily. Link laughed at something Masao said as he put some butter and honey on his pancakes. For the first time in a long time, Link felt happy and content. Flowers were magically blooming in a vase and his family returned his smile.

Later that morning, Link had accidentally slipped and fell in the stairs. Fortunately, he had nothing broken, but he had a deep scratch on his right arm. He promised he would be more careful from then on.

"Come with me, I'll fix that wound", Shaw said.

The adolescent Wizzrobe magician took him to his work room, ground and mixed some herbs and gave the medicine to Link. Then he ordered the placement of a cataplasm on the wound until it closed up.

"Thank you, Shaw", Link said.

"You're most welcome, Link", Shaw replied.

Link watched Shaw make potions and some healing herbal preparations. As he was working, Shaw told him about his life in Hyrule and Termina, his homeland and city in Hyrule, the Magic Academy with a gigantic and extensive library, the attack on his people that left his parents dead and how Masao found him and became the closest thing he had to a father. He told Link that shortly before his parents were murdered, he went to visist a friend of his who was living with his widowed father. When he went to visit them, he made his way to their house deep inside a hermit's cave, he found both of them dead, lying in a pool of their own blood, covered in injuries made by Hylian weapons. A ten years-old Wizzrobe magician boy and his dad had been murdered in their own home.

Link tried to apologize, but Shaw cut him.

"Don't apologize for the actions and crimes of other people, brother. You're not the one who slipped inside a home and murdered the family living there. And sure you had some biases, but you know better now and you don't let others do your thinking for you now. I'm glad you're here with us. In a few hours, Masao will take us to Clock Town. We're going to make some purchases and then you can visit your friends Kafei, Anju and Jim", Shaw said.

Link nodded. Masao gave Link a journal, a pen and some ink and told him that writing his experiences and thoughts down would help him on his healing journey. Link went to his room and wrote a few pages in his journal. It made him feel better and he was thankful for the journal, pen and ink. Masao had probably bought this for him while he was spending some time in the astral observatory on their previous visit to Clock Town. Link promised himself that he would buy Masao a thank you gift.

A moment later, Masao and Shaw came to fetch him and they were ready to leave for Clock Town. Once they were in Clock Town, Masao gave Shaw a bunch of rupees in a pouch.

"Here is some money. When you get a chance, please go buy some bread and some spices, will you, Shaw?", Masao said.

"Of course. No problem, Masao", Shaw replied.

"You can buy whatever you want with what's left", Masao added.

"Link, I know you brought some of your rupees from Hyrule and that you might still have a few rupees left at the bank in Clock Town from the first time you came to Termina, but I want to give you an additional forty rupees", Masao told the boy as he added some rupees to Link's wallet.

Link looked around uncomfortably and didn't seem to know what to do with himself. Masao squeezed the boy's shoulder.

"Link, if someone say something nasty just because I gave you some rupees, let them talk, they're idiots who don't get the concept of family members helping each other out or it's jealousy talking. We're your family now and it's our pleasure to help you and ensure that you don't lack anything, so let us take care of you sometimes, yeah?", Masao said.

"Masao is right, Link. He has many good points, don't you think?", Shaw said.

Link thanked them and they gave him a smile.

"I have a few purchases to make myself, so... Link, you can accompany Shaw to the bakery and spice shop. And Shaw, Link might want to make some purchases too so when you're done with your own, you can accompany Link to the shops. Let's meet here in two hours, okay?", Masao said.

They nodded and they wished him a good morning.

Link and Shaw went to make their purchases at the spice shop and bakery. They loved the smell of spices and fresh bread. When they were done, Shaw asked Link if he wanted to make some purchases. Link expressed the desire to get a haircut and place an order for made-to-order Terminan clothes.

"Okay. No problem. I'd like to get a haircut too. And I myself need new clothes, I need new robes", Shaw replied.

They went to the hair salon and relaxed as the hairdressers worked their "magic". Then they went to the tailor's shop to place their orders for made-to-order clothes. Then Link, Shaw and Masao met a the spot agreed upon and decided to have a delicious meal at a restaurant, for dinner. They sat at their table and chatted until Nayeli, their waitress, took their orders, then they ate and chatted some more.

"I teleported the bread and spices to our home. I didn't know what kind of bread and spices you wanted and you didn't mention anything specific, so I bought some regular bread, some herb-bread, some cinnamon, some chili powder, some parsley, some curry powder, some black pepper and some pink salt. Is that all right with you, Masao?", Shaw said.

"It's perfect, Shaw. Thank you", Masao replied.

The Happy Mask Salesman put his fork down and finished his glass of water.

"Now that we're done here, how about we go visit Kafei, Anju and their son?", Masao suggested.

Link smiled and Shaw nodded. They made their way to the Stock Pot Inn and they spent the afternoon at Kafei and Anju's. Jim was there along with his Bomber friends. Anju gave them fruit juice and nut snacks, including the guests. They chatted, laughed and enjoyed each other's company.

Then Link, Masao and Shaw went back to the lighthouse and waited for Tatl and Tael to come back and tell them that they could leave for the Kaono Forest, the fairy forest. When Tatl and Tael came to fetch them, they were ready to go. They had to travel there because Masao and Shaw could only teleport to places that they had already been to, and Masao, even though he had always had his suspicions about the location of the fairy forest, had never dropped in uninvited and had stayed away from their home and territory because he respected them and their privacy. As they travelled into the Kaono Forest, they saw toadstools, trees illuminated by child fairies gathering in their branches, a fairy walk, crystals, dirt paths, and the banquet room filled with fairies. The fairies welcomed them and showed them where they could pitch their tent under the trees just east of the big building where the banquet room was.

* * *

The Happy Mask Salesman smiled.

"I'll take care of that", he said.

He summoned a tent big enough for three, the same way he had summoned his big piano. The Terminan humans that the fairies hired and paid with rupees brought lanterns and wood to make a campfire. As they worked on making their spot comfortable and making sure they didn't lack anything, Link seized the opportunity to ask Tatl and Tael some questions.

"Tatl, I remember that when I first came to Termina, I saw the winged figure on the clock of the Clock Tower in Clock Town. Even after three years, that same figure is still there. Who's that? The Goddess of Time? Last time, I was too busy saving the world to ask these questions", Link said.

"Yes, Link, it's the Goddess of Time. All of us in Termina know who she is, even my people. And some of the Terminans follow her and worship her, not all of them though, others have their own faiths of beliefs and she doesn't mind because she knows that people are on a journey and try many different paths and serve some of her family members or friends in the pantheon of Deities", Tatl said.

"She's always been there for us and she appear in Termina in fairy form", Tatl added.

"Her name is Ciela, she appear in fairy form so as not to scare off or intimidate mortals and to set them at ease. She treat them like friends and equals. She watches over many worlds or dimensions; Hyrule, Termina, the World of the Ocean King, and three or four worlds you probably haven't heard of yet. Ciela, the Goddess of Time, is the granddaughter of Oshus, the Ocean King, God of the Oceans and Seas. Both of them are known in Hyrule, though people talk about them more in Termina. She has two close friends who are also Deities. The God Leaf, who is one of the Deities of Power, and the Goddess Neri, who is one of the Deities of Wisdom, and these two also have power over the fire and wind elements. All three of them are lesser Deities serving under Oshus who is a higher Deity. They have temples all over the six or seven worlds they watch over, including Hyrule, Termina and the World of the Ocean King. I've seen them with my own eyes. Maybe you didn't see their temples in Hyrule besides the Temple of Time because you didn't know what to look for. I've seen them. The ones in Hyrule. And also the ones in Termina, one of which is relatively close to this forest. Also, in the World of the Ocean King, their temples are linked to and associated with courage, fire and wind", Masao said.

Link nodded to show that he understood Masao's explanations.

"And now, let's attend the banquet. Let's eat, chat and relax", Tael said.

"Yes, let's do that", Tatl added.

Tatl and Tael led Link, Masao and Shaw to the banquet room. They sat and waited and the Terminan humans served them their meals and brought them beverages. They smiled a nd nodded politely when the fairies asked them if everything was to their liking, they also gave their compliments to the chefs. There were dishes of veggies, roots, mushrooms, cheeses, breads and other such things and some of them were seasoned with herbs and spices. And they were able to choose between different fruit juices. They encouraged some of the fairies to chat with them for a bit and appreciated their company. When they were done eating, they just relaxed and enjoyed the ambience. When Masao saw Link nodding sleepily and his head sinking lower and lower until it was almost resting on the table in front of him and falling asleep, he got up.

"It's getting late and some of us are tired. Please, excuse us", Masao said.

Link got up, sleepily staggering away from his seat. Masao caught him before he could faceplant and steadied him. Masao swept the boy into his arms and carried him into the tent. The fairies didn't make fun of Link. They smiled fondly. Link had saved Termina and he was beautifully human and after all still a kid.

The Happy Mask Salesman laid the boy down gently and covered him with the blankets while the adolescent Wizzrobe magician slipped a pillow beneath his head.

They wished him goodnight.

"You too", Link mumbled before falling asleep.

Two hours later, he woke up, slipped outside and joined Masao in front of the campfire.

"Masao, last time I joined you in front of the campfire, you told me something about you and Shaw having nightmares. I get why Shaw is having nightmares. I get why Shaw had bad dreams, he told me what happened to his best friend and his parents. But you, what gave you nightmares?", Link asked.

"Horrors that you can't begin to imagine", Masao replied.

"Try me. I've seen many horrors when I was on my quest to save Hyrule, including a torture chamber hidden in a graveyard behind close doors, where people were tortured and killed and their restless spirits haunting the place. Zelda's ancestors created that torture chamber along with their loyal Sheikah lapdogs. The crest of the Hylian royal family is found in there as well as in the Well of Three Features, the Hylian royal family knew all about these underground torture chambers. Who knows how many people were tortured, imprisoned, killed, treated worse than dogs for the so-called "crime" of questioning or disagreeing with the Hylian royal family or for the so-called "crime" of dissenting and demanding change. A spirit in that torture chamber said, "Shadow Temple, here lies Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hatred." Also, I've seen quite a few horrors when I was on my quest to save Termina too. Like a cursed kingdom, undead people waiting to be delivered from a curse linked to the Stone Tower Temple, a swamp filled with poisonous waters and a Zora mother's eggs stolen and the father dying after attempting to save the eggs. And that's only a few examples", Link said.

Masao nodded.

"I did promise to tell you what happened", Masao replied.

"I'm listening, Masao", Link said.

"You've seen the Stone Tower Temple and you saw the curse. Some idiots attempted to breach the tower or to find a way inside and I started thinking about the terrible consequences if they were to make their way inside and find a way to crack the seal and get their hands on such a dangerous relic. I took Majora's Mask and left for Hyrule. I don't know why I went there. I guess I panicked for a moment. I thought about getting some advices. But who could I tell and trust with this?", Masao said.

Link heard a sob.

"It's okay. It's gonna be all right, Masao", Link said softly.

Masao took a deep breath and continued.

"Before I could think of a solution, I was ambushed by the Skull Kid and knocked unconscious and the mask was stolen. You know the rest. Link I've spent hundreds of years desperately containing one of the most infamous eldritch artifacts in Termina's history", Masao added.

"Hundreds of years!? Is that how old you are?", Link asked.

"No. I am thousands of years old", the Happy Mask Salesman replied.

"Thousands!? Millennia!?", Link exclaimed.

"Yes, Link", Masao replied.

"Sorry, Masao. I mean, I've always suspected that you were ancient because I'm sensitive to the energies around me, the energy signatures of people and animals. But I had no idea that you were thousands of years old. I get the feeling that you have more to tell me yet. I am listening", Link said.

"I am what some scholars would call an Ancient One and I am...", Masao started.

Masao's voice broke. Link squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"... I am an Ancient One and the last of my kind", Masao finished.

"What happened?", Link asked.

"Let me show you something first, I better show you now before I lose the courage", Masao said.

Masao showed Link his real eyes, blood red with slit pupils like a cat. His eyes were pleading and full of sadness.

"You trusted me enough to task me with saving your home dimension along with its billions of denizens, but not enough to believe that I would accept you as you are? I mean, I know I had some biases in the past because of some people's influences but I know better now and see how easily enough you, Shaw, Mili and some others have changed my mind", Link said.

"I know, Link. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how and when", Masao replied.

"It's all right. But I want you to know that you can tell me anything and you can come to me whenever you feel the need to talk, especially now since you adopted me in a sense and I am your son. And I'm pretty sure Shaw wants to be there for you as well, you know, your other son", Link said.

Masao smiled.

"Continue your story, I'm listening", Link added.

"A lot of my people, the Ancient Ones, worshipped the Goddess of Time. Some of them didn't worship her, they devoted their lives to one of Ciela's Deity friends or Deity relatives, but they were still thankful for her gifts. For you see, Ciela didn't only bless those who worshipped her and she only accepted willful worship, she had no desire to force people to worship her, and she treated the inhabitants of the worlds as friends and equals, including mortals. She didn't look down on them or lord over them or treat them as if they were just convenient tools or toys one get out of a box to play with whenever they get bored. Unlike some of the other Deities, in Hyrule, Termina, the World of the Ocean King and other worlds. Many of my people worshipped the Goddess of Time. But you see, they were an empire. My people didn't have much say in the decisions of the leaders, the royal family, especially after the last king took over the throne because that one abused his power and played a role in the destruction of my people. My people were immortal. We can't die of old age but we can be killed in battle or murdered.

It was that king who created Majora's Mask with some of his servants. Some of my people were fearful and horrified, knowing that Majora's Mask would cause untold destruction and possess inocent people to force them to do his bidding. They sealed Majora's Mask in the Stone Tower Temple that the tyrannical king forced some of my people to build as a place of worship for that demon Demise. The king also forced us to fight alongside Demise in a war which resulted in my people being wiped out and our homeland being cursed. Most of my people didn't want to worship Demise and fight alongside him, but the king didn't give them a choice. Furious and loyal to the Goddess of Time in their hearts, they left magical items of hope in certains locations in their homeland for the one who would come and fight the darkness inside the Stone Tower Temple where the wind of darkness blow through: Light arrows in the Stone Tower Temple and a Mirror Shield in a well. The distressed face on that Mirror Shield symbolizes the suffering my poor people and the land of Ikana went through because of the corrupt leaders who chose to follow Demise and brought nothing but suffering to their people and a curse to the land. But it is also a symbol of hope, that face on the Mirror Shield I mean, because it reflects light in a place of darkness so it is a symbol of hope and healing", Masao said.

The Happy Mask Salesman added some wood to the campfire and continued his story. 

"The Goddess of Time loved my people and gifted us with the ability to travel through time and to other worlds or dimensions easily enough, we were sensitive to dimensional shifts and could sense or detect hot spots and portals, that kind of thing. During your quest to save Termina, if you played the Song of Time, it would bring you back to the dawn of the first day in the cycle, it was the Goddess of Time who transported you back in time whenever you played the Song of Time. But when you failed to play the Song of Time that one time, it was I, who was born with her gifts, it was I who was loyal to her in my heart, who saved you and brought you back in time just as the moon crashed, and I was pretty sure that you would eventually manage to save my home dimension. Also, surely you realize by now that the Temple of Time in Hyrule was not only built to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm that houses the triforce of Hyrule, but was also built to honor and worship Ciela the Goddess of Time. Like I said, she has temples in many worlds, including Hyrule, Termina and the World of the Ocean King. Also, surely you realize by now that the Song of Time was composed by my people for the Goddess of Time, eventually the Hylian royal family heard of the song and decided to use it as key to restrict and control access to the legendary sword and the Sacred Realm. Yet, the Song of Time was composed by my people for the Goddess of Time a very long time ago and it was used to save both your world and my world.

And surely you realize by now that I clearly knew of the existence of the Song of Time and knew that if you recovered your divine instrument blessed by the Goddess Ciela, your Ocarina of Time, you could use it to save Termina. That's why I told you to get your instrument back. In fact, I even thought it more important than Majora's Mask as I did not ask about the mask until after teaching you the Song of Healing, which was composed by my people. That's the song that trap spirits inside masks, which is what my people did to Majora. My people used the Song of Healing to trap Majora inside the mask. As it was powerful my people wouldn't have shared it lightly. So of course I'm an Ancient one, how else would I know that song? My people composed both songs. Also, I freed the Deku butler's son, Darmani and Mikau from the spell that bounded them to the masks so they could depart for the afterlife, rest in peace and be reunited with their ancestors and friends in the hereafter. I did that shortly after you left. They had helped save Termina and it was time for them to go home and be reunited with their families. I will never forget the conversation that I had with them before they left. They thanked me for having given them the opportunity to help save Termina, they told me that they considered you and I friends and that they would always remember us fondly. Now you know everything. I might have forgotten one or two details but I think I told you everything I could possibly think of", Masao said.

"What about the Elegy of Emptiness? Did your people composed it too?", Link asked.

"Yes, they did", Masao replied.

"It makes perfect sense that they did. It's all part of the same thing. That Igos du Ikana, I'm pretty sure he was an undead Ancient One. Because of Igos' less-than happy references to Stone Tower Temple, even referring to it as "that", implying a level of psychological distance from it. However, on Igos' brooch one could see the red symbol of of Stone Tower Temple. The same symbol can be seen throughout the Ancient Castle of Ikana too, the same symbol as the one on the emblem in the Stone Tower Temple which is used to invert the Tower. As I was saying, the same symbol can be see throughout the Ancient Castle of Ikana too, showing that the Ikana royal family had some kind of connection to the Stone Tower Temple for quite a while. In other words, while there is a theory out there that Stone Tower Temple could have existed before Ikana kingdom was formed, there are too many connections back to the royal family for me to believe that. Instead, Igos' impersonal way of talking about the temple might just imply that Igos disliked the state it was in at the time. And since the king Igos had the way to get up the tower, of course I'm talking about the Elegy of Emptiness here, firmly up his sleeve, it is pretty clear to see that Ikana had had access to the Tower for some time. Also, it makes sense that the Ancient Ones' castle is called the Ancient Castle of Ikana. Igos du Ikana said, "On my kingdom... shine the light of justice." He knew about the light arrows and the emblem and how to invert the Tower. Also, I found a note with the light arrows, a note that said, "The light of justice shall target evil!" Igos also said, "I grant to you a soldier who has heart. One who will not falter in the darkness", and then he taught me the Elegy of Emptiness. And he also said, "To return the true light to this land, you must seal the door of Stone Tower where the wind of darkness blow through." So yes, it's obvious to me that he was one of your people", Link said.

"Impressive, Link. So, you listened to my story and then thought of what you experienced and saw in Ikana Castle and the Stone Tower Temple and put the pieces back together. You're attentive and smart. It is as you said, Link", Masao replied.

"Masao, I'm glad you talked to me and I'm glad I talked to you. Now we can finally start healing. And it was about time too, huh?", Link said with a smile.

The Happy Mask Salesman returned his smile.

"Yes, I think so too", Masao replied.

They thanked each other for support and kindness through the worse of it.

Tatl and Tael approached them to engage them in conversation.

"How much did you two hear?", asked Masao with a resigned sigh.

"Sorry, Masao, we couldn't help it. But you know your secret is safe with us. Tael and I will never tell anyone. As you already know, we're your friends, you and Link can count on us", Tatl replied.

"Thank you. Now, you had something to tell us?", Masao said.

"Ye. As you already know there's a Temple to the Goddes of Time not too far from here. Tatl and I think you should visit the temple and its surroundings. We are willing to accompany you. The temple is beautiful, and I think the Goddess will join us there tonight. I think tonight we will have the great privilege of escaping ordinary time and entering into the sacred timelessness of the Goddess. In this state, if we are quiet, the Goddess will speak to us. It is up to us to heed her call", Tael replied.

"What do you think, Link?", Masao asked.

"I feel I need to go, that it's important", Link replied

"I feel the same", Masao said.

"That makes three of us", Shaw added as he emerged from the tent, wide awake.

"The it's settled. Let's leave here and we'll come back later. You can leave the tent there, my people will keep an eye on this area and it's not like anyone from outside the forest can come here and steal it. Oh and don't wait until you're ready to leave to put out the campfire, do it now", Tatl said.

"Wait, shouldn't we tell your people that we're leaving?", Link asked.

"I think they alteady know that we're leaving for a little while and that we'll come back later. Also. I told them that we just might do that. Let's go", Tatl replied.

They nodded and prepared to leave. As they silently left the forest, they looked at each other. They felt it in the atmosphere and in their souls, something special would happen that night if they followed their hearts.

* * *

They left the Kaono Forest and walked until they reached a smaller forest, they walked across the woods in silence. When they reached the other side they were in an open space. They were attacked by a group of Black Boes, but Masao used his magic to destroy the evil creatures. Shaw helped by eliminating some of them with his Meteor Rod.

But before they could reach the temple, they were attacked by a Gomess. Shaw levitated into the air, turned invinsible, leaving ripples in the air as he moved towards the enemy, reappeared and attacked using his Meteor Rod in an attempt to scorch the enemy with fireballs. He gasped.

"Nothing! Not even a scratch!", he shouted to the others.

Tatl flew towards him.

"It's a Gomess, Shaw! There'll be no end to it if we can't get those bats away from him. Does that shed any LIGHT on the situation? Link and I fought one once during our quest to save Termina from Majora!", Tatl said.

Tatl flew towards Link.

"Link, use your light arrows, just like last time", Tatl said.

"I can't. I brought my sword, shield, bow and regular arrows, but I left my light arrows in Hyrule. I should have brought them with me", Link said, his eyes widening in fear.

"Oh no! Please, don't tell me you left your light arrows in your world! What are we gonna do? We're all going to die!", she said, panicked.

They tried to buy some time, but it was clear that they would have to do something and fast.

"Link!", the Happy Mask Salesman shouted.

Shaw and Tael were trying to keep the enemy at a distance, but Link and Tatl turned to Masao. The Ancient One's hands were raised into the air and surrounded with crackling magic as he chanted. Light arrows appeared hovering above his hands. Link and Tatl's eyes widened and their jaws dropped as they saw him create light arrows exactly like the ones they had found in the Ancient Ones' Stone Tower Temple, the light arrows that Igos du Ikana had called "the light of justice".

"Take them, Link!", Masao shouted as he had them hover towards Link.

Link took them. He notched an arrow on the string, drew it back so far that the ends of the bow almost touched and let the arrow fly. Twang! He ran towards the enemy and as soon as the Bad Bats scattered, he slashed at the Gomess' green orb core with his sword. After doing that a few time, the Gomess was defeated.

Then they walked a bit more and made their way inside the cathedral-looking temple.

"Masao, I hear people singing", Link said.

"They're singing hymns and thanksgivings to the Goddess of Time. Some of them are praying. Others are lighting candles", Masao replied.

"At this hour?", Shaw asked.

"People do this at all hours of the day and night, especially people who just lost a loved one, it brings them comfort", Masao replied.

"Is that what you did after your parents and your people were... you know...?", Link asked.

Considering the interrogation-look in his eyes, Shaw had the same question.

The Happy Mask Salesman had such an air of sadness about him that Link regretted he had asked the question.

"I'm sorry, Masao, I shouldn't have asked", Link said.

"No, it's okay, Link. It's not your fault. Also, I promised you honesty and you said I could tell you anything. And the answer is yes, after what happened to my people, I came to the temple of the Goddess, several times a week for months, almost every night. Prayer and meditation helped me cope with my loss and helped me find purpose. That's when I first thought about rescuing Terminan children and finding families for those without parents, healing those that are injured or sick, helping them believe in their own potential and changing their stories for the better. I swore to myself that if I was going to be the last Ancient one in this world or any other, then I would do everything in my power to make a difference in other people's lives for the better", Masao replied.

"Masao, you're the strongest and bravest person I know", Link said.

Shaw nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Link and Shaw. I'm just glad I'm not alone, right now", Masao replied.

They gave him a compassionate smile.

"And we're glad we have a father, we're thankful for that", Link said.

Shaw nodded again.

"Hey, you three, look, they're all leaving. I think we'll soon have this place all to ourselves for a little while", Tatl said.

After they had all left, Masao and Link lit a candle and said a prayer.

A light appeared on the other side of the big cathedral-looking temple.

"Come to me", said a soft voice.

They joined the orb of light and realized that it looked like a fairy, a bluish-white fairy that sometimes looked golden.

"Link, Masao, Shaw, Tatl and Tael", she exclaimed happily.

She flew around them.

"You're all there. Link, I'm happy to see you. My, how you've grown. You're nearly thirteen", she said.

"That voice! It's you, isn't it? Navi! What are you doing here? Don't you know I've been looking all over for you?", said Link who didn't know if he felt angry or just sad.

"Yes, I am Navi. I am also Ciela", She said.

"And you were never going to tell me?", Link asked, feeling torn between bursting into tears and screaming.

"Link, I wanted to treat you like a friend and an equal. I wanted you to see me as a friend and a confident, not as something you would feel obligated to worship", she replied.

"Maybe, but you left me. I've been looking all over both worlds for you, I've been searching for years, nearly four years", Link said.

"I never really left you. I was there with you during your quest to save Termina from Majora. I was there with you the following three years after you came back to Hyrule. I was there with you when you found out about the curse and Masao found you. I was there with you when you came back to Termina with Masao and he adopted you as his son like he did Shaw. I was always with you", she replied.

He didn't know what to say to that.

"Link, when Zelda sent you back to your childhood after you defeated Ganondorf in the dark future, a timeline was created and left without a hero to stop the forces of darkness", she said.

"I knew it! I told Zelda that there would most definitely be consequences! But of course, she didn't listen!", Link replied.

"Yes, indeed. A replacement was sent and some called him "the hero of wind". A few months after his first adventure, he was on the sea when a ghost ship appeared. A descendant of the Zelda of that timeline was taken by the ghost ship and the boy followed her, ending up in the World of the Ocean King. An evil Deity named Bellum tried to take over the Ocean King's world. In the World of the Ocean King, Bellum imprisoned the Ocean King, myself and two of my friends, Leaf and Neri, in our respective temples. He consumed people's Life Force, an energy which every living thing in the world possesses, and he formulated the Sand of Hours, a crystalized version of Oshus' Life Force, to create monsters that attempted to seal me, Leaf and Neri. He also of course created the ghost ship to spread rumors of a great treasure within it to lure people there and thus obtain further Life Force. The Phantoms found within the Temple of the Ocean King were his minions, powerful and nigh invincible like him. Oshus and I managed to partially break free from the seal. That caused him to be stuck in human form and I lost my memories and a part of myself because I separate myself to escape. Your replacement in that timeline, who was named after you, freed me and my two friends. 

Oshus fused me with the missing part of myself and I was complete again and got my memories back. Zauz, a blacksmith Deity worshipped by the Gorons who witnessed the first war against Bellum sent Link and I to gather pure metals to forge the divine sacred weapon that could destroy Bellum the evil God. With the help of a man named Linebeck, we gathered all the pure metals. Then Leaf, Neri and I accompanied Link in the Temple of the Ocean King where we lent Link our respective powers and I helped him defeat Bellum with my divine time-manipulating powers. Zauz, the Deity who forged the Phantom Sword also told Link about the symbol or emblem needed to progress further in the Temple of the Ocean King, and that symbol or emblem was none other than the triforce. The World of the Ocean King has its own triforce, Link. And as you saw on the Ikana pillars and in the Stone Tower Temple, so does Termina. There's also a world named Lorule that also has its own triforce", she said.

"Looks like you had adventures of your own", Link said.

"And wow, what an adventure it was", Masao breathed, impressed.

"What am I supposed to call you now? Ciela or Navi?", Link asked.

"You can call me whatever you want, Link", she replied.

"I'll call you Ciela then, that's what you're known as here", Link said.

Ciela turned to Tatl and Tael.

"Thank you, you two, for watching over him", she said.

"You're most welcome, Ciela", they replied.

She then turned to the adolescent Wizzrobe magician.

"Shaw, despite what happened to you, despite your loss, you helped Masao rescue those children and find them families, you became a son to Masao and you were a source of great comfort to him when he felt sad and lonely or when he had bad dreams and just needed someone to talk to. Thank you", Ciela said.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Shaw found himself unable to speak. He simply nodded. There were tears in his eyes.

She then turned to the Happy Mask Salesman. She shapeshifted and transformed into a human-sized winged young woman that looked just like the figure on the clock of the Clock Tower in Clock Town. She cupped his face with her hands.

"Masao, despite everything you've been through, you've always had a good heart. I remember when you saved the life of that Goron in the mountains. I remember when you saved that young man who owned that bomb shop in Clock Town and experimented with explosives, when you saved him from death or disfigurement and he escaped with just a few scratches on his face, you applied healing salve to the worst of the cuts and you told him to be careful from then on. And all these children who healed and have families thanks to you. You have a good heart and you are a good person, Masao, I'm very proud of you", Ciela said.

"I dedicate my life to bringing healing and happiness to others", Masao replied.

"I know and that's one of those things I really love about you. Also, thank you for being such a good father to Link. He lost his parents when he was little so he never really had a father or a mother growing up, though the Kokiri raised him and did their best", she added.

Masao smiled and nodded.

"I feel blessed that I have two sons, knowing that I'm not alone right now and that I belong to a loving family is a balm on my soul", Masao told her.

She turned to the Hylian.

"Link, you have come a long way and I am proud of you. One day, you will return to Hyrule to break the curse on the three bearers of the triforce. You might not stay in Hyrule and you might choose to return to Termina and stay there for good after that because it's where your heart is and it's where you feel home and where you have a father and a brother to return to. But you will break that curse and I know you will succeed because you are brave and smart and you will vindicate the Gerudo who fell prey to that curse", Ciela said.

When she saw Masao there and Link and Shaw standing nearby, she smiled.

"Man, here are your sons", she said to Masao.

"Here is your father", she said to Link and Masao.

"I bless you and may you all find joy and happiness", she added with a smile.

"Don't leave!", Link said.

"I will always be there with you", Ciela said as she disappeared.

Link bursted into sobs. Masao wrapped him into a hug and let his own tears flow.

"It's gonna be all right, son, it's gonna be all right. You have me, Shaw, Tatl, Tael and your other friends like Akio, Kafei, Anju and Jim. You are not alone. The three of us are not alone. Also, we are healing and we will continue to heal", Masao said.

Link nodded.

"Come on", Masao said as he helped Link to his feet.

"Let's go back to the Kaono Forest and to our tent, we all need to get some sleep, then we will go home", Masao added.

They all nodded, too tired to talk.

Masao and Shaw teleported them just outside of the Kaono Forest. They went back to their tent. Masao lit a campfire then joined Link and Shaw in the tent. Masao covered Link with the blankets while Shaw slipped a pillow beneath his head. And they all went to sleep.

The next day, they said goodbye to the fairies and went home. Masao and Shaw teleported them to Masao's island. Tatl and Tael came with them. They were all gathered around the kitchen table and drinking a cup of tea.

"Today is your birthday, isn't it, Link? It's been a week now", said Shaw.

"Yes, it is my birthday. Well, that's the day the Kokiri celebrated my birthday anyway. I turned thirteen today", Link replied.

"Happy birthday, son", said the Ancient One, summoning plates and forks and the birthday cake he made.

"My best wishes to the birthday boy!", said Shaw, summoning glittery balloons.

Tatl and Tael flew around him and sang a happy birthday song.

"May you continue to heal and find strength in your family's love", Masao said with an affectionate smile.

"May you succeed in your endeavors", said Tatl and Tael.

"And much happiness to you", said Akio with a bright smile.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I love you all", Link replied.

They were healing and finding strength and comfort in each other's presence. No matter what the future had in store for them, they had each other and they would face it together. And their love, as friends and as family, would overcome every obstacle.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta reader, so please if your see any misspelling or grammar error please let me know and I'll fix it.
> 
> I made a playlist of the ASMR/Ambience videos that inspired me while I was writing part 2 of my Legend of Zelda fanfiction series:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPkkdgWsjdDUPV05fjp61foo
> 
> I currently have several fanfic projects on my list. In November I will be working on the third and final part of my Legend of Zelda series ("The Last of the Ancient Ones").
> 
> I will definitely write another Pokemon fanfic in December (probably a Ferriswheelshipping chapter and an Originshipping chapter, I've always wanted to write an originshipping fanfic but I was too busy working on other fics), along with one or two Christmas fanfics (probably a Malec fanfic for the Shadowhunter Chronicles/Shadowhunters fandom and a Quicksand fanfic for the Guardians of Childhood/Rise of the Guardians fandom).
> 
> If you want to be notified when I post my new works, subscribe to me on AO3.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
